Serás mía Lily
by jessyriddle
Summary: Scorpius quiere a Lily entre sus brazos, y está dispuesto a todo con tal de conseguirlo. "Esta historia participa en el reto "Reto Off-Scorse de Septiembre: Amortentia al azar" de El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas"


Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

"Esta historia participa en el reto "Reto Off-Scorse de Septiembre: Amortentia al azar" de El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas"

Personajes: Scorpius Malfoy - Lily Potter

* * *

Sentado en la mesa de Slyhterin, Scorpius observaba fijamente a la pequeña pelirroja sentada en el otro extremo del Gran Comedor, más precisamente en la mesa de Gryffindor. La chica hablaba animadamente con uno de sus primos, sin percatarse del estudio al que estaba siendo sometida.

Scorpius, y gran parte del colegio, pensaba que era una chica guapa, quizás un poco más estudiosa de lo saludable (en su opinión) y se podía notar que era una persona divertida. Y él la tenia en su lista de chicas-con-las-que-acostarse.

Por supuesto que ella nunca le había hecho el más mínimo caso, para la chica parecía como si no existiera. ¿Pero qué se creía ella para ignorarlo? Todas sus tácticas de conquista, habían sido inútiles y más de una vez se había visto humillado por el trato de ella.

_Scorpius llegó a los jardines con un enorme ramos de flores, parándose frente a Lily y extendiéndole su regalo._

—_Son para ti, Lily— había dicho con una enorme sonrisa._

—_Piérdete Scorpus— había contestado ella alejándose de ahí._

—_Es Scorpius— gritó él._

La pobre tostada que tenia entre las manos quedó hecha polvo, esa había sido la primera vez que se había sentido tan insignificante. ¿Cómo podía no recordar su nombre? ¡Era un Malfoy, por Merlín!

Pero las cosas no habían quedado así, después de ese pequeño rechazo, se había obsesionado tanto con ella, necesitaba tenerla a toda costa.

_Había empezado a enviarle flores y poemas, diciéndole lo hermosa que estaba, tratándola de la manera más caballerosa que podía empezar, escribiendo palabras dulces, cortejándola como lo habían hecho en épocas pasadas._

_Pero nada podía traspasar el corazón de hielo de la pelirroja, ella seguía sin notarlo e ignorando deliberadamente sus notas y obsequios. Y la ultima vez, había decidido hacer algo al respecto. _

_No se dejaría humillar por una chica más pequeña que él, le haría pagar por todo lo que le había hecho pasar. El plan era relativamente simple, el rubio engañaría a la Gryffindor para que tomara una poción de amortentia y después la tendría a sus pies._

Scorpius salió de su ensimismamiento justo a tiempo para ver como la chica tomaba el jugo adulterado y sonrió satisfecho. Los síntomas empezarían en un par de horas, y nadie podría sospechar de él.

Demasiado alterado con la espera, se encaminó a toda prisa hacia su próxima clase, no pudiendo poner atención a las palabras del profesor.

Su mente divagó durante horas sobre lo que haría con la chica una vez que la tuviera a su merced, no podía esperar más tiempo para verla y empezar su venganza. Su sangre empezó a emigrar hacia el sur, y trató de distraerse, pensando en cosas horribles, después de todo no podía salir del salón de clase en ese estado.

Cuando el timbre sonó, salió corriendo del aula, encaminándose al Gran Comedor, listo para encontrarse con la pequeña Gryffindor. Notó que ella lanzaba miradas hacia su mesa, para luego sonrojarse y desviar los ojos hacia su plato. El Slytherin no pudo evitar sonreír con suficiencia, todo estaba yendo de maravilla.

Se acercó rápidamente a ella en cuanto cruzó el umbral del Gran Comedor, probablemente regresando a su sala común. La alcanzó en el pasillo lateral y, tomándola del brazo, la detuvo.

— Hola Lily— saludó cortésmente.

— Hola— murmuró ella con la vista clavada en el piso y las mejillas adquiriendo un tono rojizo.

— ¿Quieres pasear?— preguntó el rubio mientras deslizaba su mano sobre la más pequeña de la chica.

— E-está bien— titubeó ella nerviosa.

El rubio la llevó hacia la sala de los menesteres, y una vez dentro, empezó a besarla dulcemente. Por nada en el mundo iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad. Ella estaba completamente dispuesta debido a la poción, y a pesar de sentir un pequeño deje de culpabilidad, decidió seguir.

* * *

Unas cuantas horas más tarde, Lily abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor confundida. Estaba en un dormitorio, pero no era el suyo. Se incorporó para mirar a su alrededor y soltó un jadeo al notar al rubio recostado a su lado con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

— ¿Qué diablos..?— la pelirroja hizo una pausa tratando de encontrar una respuesta lógica — ¿Qué hiciste?— gritó al cabo de unos segundos.

—Nada en especial, solo me vengué.— respondió el otro con orgullo.

— ¡Imbecil! ¿¡Me quitaste mi virginidad?!— chilló histérica la chica. El rubio palideció un poco, él no había querido hacer algo tan drástico, pero pensaba que Lily no era una novata. ¡Ella tenia quince años! Scorpius había perdido la suya a los dieciséis… Oh mierda.

Ella empezó a parlotear casi sin respirar, pero el rubio no la estaba escuchando realmente. Se sentía mal, la cabeza le daba vuelta, el estomago se sentía pesado y frío, y en su mente repetía una y otra vez la estupidez que había cometido. ¿Cómo había llegado a eso? ¿Por qué demonios se había comportado como un estúpido gryffindor que actuaba sin pensar?

Cuando la chica se acercó a la puerta aún despotricando, vio como se detuvo, dio la vuelta y abrió la boca para decir las palabras más temidas.

—Eso no se quedará así, Mcgonagall se enterará de eso y te expulsará.—dijo la chica entra lagrimas, para después salir.

Scorpius se quedó paralizado, no había pensado en las consecuencias y ahora todo estaba jodido… o tal vez no.

Salió corriendo hacia el pasillo y vio a la chica caminar más adelante. Se acercó a su espalda con sigilo, y la apuntó con su varita.

—Obliviate— murmuró.


End file.
